I Don't Hate You
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry is waiting for Natalie, but what happens when he runs into Gabe instead? Bad summary, but didn't want to give too much away. REVIEW PLEASE!  Flames? Bring it. Warnings: SLASH!


**A/N: So, I was talking to minnesotanice and ElianaMargalit and we all agreed that HenNat does take over the fandom. Not that it's bad! I mean, who doesn't love HenNat? But we felt like other pairings needed some more attention and that just cuz it's not HenNat or canon, it shouldn't get shot down.**

**So here's a nice little statement here.**

**Next to Normal Slash.**

**If you wanna flame me, go ahead. Just don't tell me that I don't understand the show (we had a bad case of that in AI) because I do and I hate when people do that.**

**Oh! And any Clan members or anyone in the fandom for that matter going to the closing show? Futurebwaystar is going and would like to see who else is! Check out her profile for more info!**

**So yeah! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**WARNING: Slash. If you don't like it, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N or the slight adorableness of this pairing. =D**

Henry was waiting outside of Natalie's house waiting for her to answer to door. It sure was taking her a while to get there. Usually she would just book and the door would be…

But before he could finish his thought, the door had opened. He sighed, stepping inside from the freezing outdoors. He looked up at the person who had opened the door, thinking it was Natalie….but it wasn't. It was Gabe.

"Oh…um, hi." He stuttered, hoping the boy wouldn't throw him back outside. He didn't put it past him. He already did it once.

"Hi." Gabe seemed to mutter back.

"Where's Natalie?"

"She's not here right now."

Henry looked a little stunned as he walked further into the house. "But she said she was….Are you ok?"

Gabe shook his head and sat down on the couch. He looked up at the boy and gestured at the seat next to him. "Sit." He waited until the boy was settled before he began. "You love my sister, right?"

"Of course." Henry replied sincerely. Was it one of those 'I'm just trying to see if you're worthy' tests again?

"And you would never do anything to hurt her?"

"Never."

"What would happen if you did?"

He couldn't answer that. He would never hurt Natalie. Ever. He couldn't imagine even thinking what would happen if he ever did. "I don't….what do you mean?"

But before Henry could even process it, Gabe's lips were pressed gently against his. His whole body just went numb. This couldn't be happening. No. They hated each other. Neither of them were gay…were they?

Henry just pushed the boy off of him, looking confused and nervous and shaken all at the same time. "What the _fuck_ was that?"

"I…I don't know…I-"

"What is wrong with you?"

He could see tears lining the boy's blue eyes as he whispered quietly. "I-I'm gay…and I think I love you."

Henry honestly wished that Gabe would've thrown him in the snow while he still could. "Wha-? I mean…"

"I don't hate you. I never did." He took a slight pause just to let the information set. "You're the first one I've come out to."

"Gabe…Really?" Henry watched as the boy nodded. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I can't…I'm the popular guy, the football star. Imagine what they'd do if they found out."

Henry had always known that he wasn't gay himself. Sure, he wore tight pants and played piano and was a theatre dork. He wasn't gay. At least, he didn't think he was…He remembered having that talk with his sister when he started high school. Everyone thought he was gay and teased him for it. He had enough. His sister assured him that he wasn't. She called him flamboyantly straight.

"Please don't tell Natalie about what happened…" Gabe pleaded with him. "I don't want her to know. I don't want her to be embarrassed of me."

"She won't. She'll understand."

"No. She can't understand…No one knows what this is like."

"_I_ know." Henry whispered, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's ok."

Gabe looked over at him gently. He threw him a small smile of gratitude and just whispered, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

"You don't have to stay, you know…"

"I want to."

Gabe just smiled again. Maybe this wasn't so bad…

**A/N: =) **

**They are kind of cute. =D**

**Reviews? Awesome.**

**Flames? Bring it on.**


End file.
